


kwamipocalypse

by atesan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atesan/pseuds/atesan
Summary: Kwami Swarms AU.When Marinette learns the cookies inside the bakery has mysteriously vanished, only one suspect comes to mind. However, despite her attempts to deter the suspect, the cookies keep disappearing. Why does this keep happening?Or, a comedy about a bunch of hungry kwamis who would do anything to get their hands on food.





	kwamipocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. You may know me as **bananagreste** from Tumblr!
> 
> For those unfamiliar with the Kwami Swarms AU, it's basically about kwamis multiplying or cloning themselves. When I was asked my thoughts about the concept, I thought it was a fun idea and began answering a series of asks which helped in building my version of the AU. I'm capable of figuring out a serious plotline but I prefer crack and comedy.
> 
> The last time I wrote a story (and abandoned it due to loss of interest), it was in 2016. Ever since then, writer's block kept interfering and I resigned myself to just posting random stuffs related to my stories in my blog. However, after being inspired by my friend who started writing her stories, I thought, 'Why not give myself another chance?'

Marinette returned home from school with a smile. There was no homework, there was no akuma attacks, there was no frustrating nor embarrassing moments -- in other words, she had a good time.

“I’m home!“ she announced after opening the bakery’s door.

“Welcome home, dear. How was school?“ she asked.

“Surprisingly, it was pleasant.“

Sabine chuckled. “That’s great to hear.“

Since Marinette was free, she asked if her mother needed help with the bakery. While she wasn’t officially employed, she helped out when she has the time. Occasionally, she helped her parents to bake as well.

Sabine looked around the bakery. There were several empty shelves, but it was something she could do later after closing the shop. “Hmm, for now, there’s nothing that requires your assistance, but, perhaps you can solve a mystery for me?“ she asked.

“A mystery?“

* * *

Sabine went towards the counter and took out an empty jar next to the register. “You see, the cookies are missing. If there’s still a few left, I won’t be surprised, but it’s completely gone.”

Here’s the thing -- empty jars, empty containers, empty shelves, those were common sightings in a bakery after a busy day. However, the specific jar of cookies was never completely empty since Sabine or Tom would notice and refilled the jar with more cookies.

In other words, if they missed the jar being almost empty, only realizing it when it was already completely empty, something was definitely up.

“Is it possible someone thought the cookies are free?“ Marinette asked. 

Here’s another thing -- the reason the cookie jar was next to the register? The cookies were occasionally given out as free treats. The bakery did sell cookies, but the cookies were sold in packages, rather than sold on individual basis.

While Sabine entertained the possibility, there was just one problem with it. “But without your father or I knowing about it? We may not be at the counter all the time but I’m sure we would have noticed hands reaching out for the cookies.“

A minute passed by and Sabine sighed in defeat. “Perhaps I overthink about the situation. It’s not like I can’t make more cookies to replace the lost ones. I just wish they don’t go missing without concrete explanations.“

“Oh! Do you want me to make them for you?“ Marinette offered. “I’m free so I can make several batches, even extras in case we need it in advance. Do we still have any leftover cookies?“ she asked.

Even if the cookies weren’t missing, Marinette planned on making cookies for Tikki since their stock was running low. During their early days as superheroes, Marinette usually grabbed random cookies to feed Tikki. However, as they got to know each other better, Marinette learned of Tikki’s cookies preferences.

Since she’s a baker’s daughter who knew how to bake, why not bake her own cookies? Since Tikki has already given her amazing powers, it’s a nice gesture to give Tikki the cookies that fulfil her preferences.

“We still have a small batch but it doesn’t hurt to have new batches of cookies.“ Sabine has observed Marinette in the kitchen before so she was confident her daughter would be able to handle herself. “The things you need should be at the usual places. Just remember to ask me if you need help, all right?“

“All right. I’ll see you later, Mama.“ With a kiss and a hug, Marinette left the bakery and head upstairs towards her room.

Usually, when Marinette was alone at the stairwell, Tikki would let herself out from her purse to be excited of their cookies baking adventures. Tikki never refuse cookies, accepting of all kinds, including crumbled ones, but freshly baked cookies were her favourite.

However, she was unusually quiet.

* * *

Once Marinette was inside her room, she gently placed her purse and bag on her desk. “Tikki, you can come out now.“ It took a while, but Tikki reluctantly let herself out of the purse, sparking curiosity in Marinette since her kwami rarely did such a thing. “Is something wrong with you?“ Marinette asked. “Usually you are excited when I plan on making cookies but right now, not so much?“

“Nothing’s wrong, Marinette.“

Marinette didn’t look convinced so Tikki reassured her everything was fine. “Are you sure it has nothing to do with the missing cookies?“ she asked.

“Eh, what do you mean?“

Marinette sighed. “I don’t deny the thought of sneaky hands taking the cookies without my parents noticing, but it’s impossible for them to miss the cookie jar being empty since they always check it when closing the register.“

Then, she added further, “I believe the cookies still exist last night, only going missing when nobody is inside the bakery.“

“Are you accusing me of stealing the cookies?“ Tikki asked, her voice wavering.

Marinette quickly waved her hands. “Eh, no, I’m not implying that--“

“How dare you accuse me of stealing the cookies?!“ Tikki raised her voice, her mood turning sour. “I’m the Kwami of Creation and I won’t stoop so low to steal cookies!”

Marinette quickly explained she wasn’t accusing Tikki of stealing the cookies and was only offering a different perspective to the situation. “Besides, why would you steal the cookies when you have your own cookie stash? Let me check the box to be sure.“

The mention of the cookie stash caused a dramatic shift in Tikki’s mood. “Eh. Wait, Marinette! You don’t have to do that. There’s no need to check the box.“

“It’s okay. I just want to make sure!“ Marinette went to her desk and searched for a box in her drawer. “Besides, I’m sorry for upsetting you. You would never do such a thing after all. I should have trusted your words.“

“Umm--“

“Here’s the box! Last I checked, there’s still a couple of cookies left.“

“Umm, Marinette--“

Marinette opened the box, expecting to see the leftover cookies inside it.

Instead, everything went quiet.

* * *

“Marinette?“ Tikki called.

Only silence answered her call.

“Marinette?“ Tikki tried.

Again, there was no response.

Eventually, after several minutes, Marinette broke the silence.

“Tikki.“

Startled with the voice tone, she replied, “Yes?“

“I wasn’t dreaming when I said there’s still cookies inside the box?”

“Uhh.“

“So, how come there’s nothing inside the box?“ she asked, revealing the box to be empty with crumbs leftover. “Only you and I know the location of the box so if I didn’t take the cookies, the only other person must be you.”

Tikki was panicking. “I can explain--“

Crossing her arms, Marinette snapped. “Explain yourself, then.“

Tikki revealed to Marinette that yes, she was the one who finished the cookies inside the box. “You already took a few to keep inside the purse so I know you wouldn’t check the box until you are out of them.” Tikki also admitted to eating the cookies from the cookie jar in the bakery. “I actually didn’t plan on eating them, but despite me finishing the ones I had, I’m still hungry, so I ate them.“

“You could have told me you needed more cookies.“

Tikki looked remorseful. “I’m sorry.“

“You shouldn’t have eaten them without telling me, especially if it’s not yours.“

Tikki nodded, admitting her faults. “I’m sorry.“

“How am I supposed to explain to my parents that my kwami is responsible for the missing cookies? You know I can’t tell them about your existence since I am not allowed to do so. Besides, even if I could tell them about your existence, they would freak out, just like I did when I thought you were a bug mouse.“

Tikki remained quiet as Marinette continued her rant.

“You are lucky I suggested to my mother that someone else might have taken the cookies. I could get into big troubles, Tikki. Big troubles! My parents could have easily blamed me for the missing cookies since who else could take the cookies when the bakery’s closed? If not them, it’s me!“

Besides, with the amount of cookies Marinette made, her parents naturally assumed that she love cookies. (She did, but they were mostly for Tikki.) 

“I can eat anything I want from the bakery but in small amounts. My parents are not stingy when it comes to free treats as long as they are aware of it so they can make exceptions. However, these goods are made to be sold so if they keep going missing, we can’t sell them. If we sell nothing, the business fails.”

Marinette briefly paused her rant when she realized Tikki was sad. While she was rightfully upset at Tikki for lying to her, she didn’t mean to hurt the kwami. Holding out her palms, she gently called for Tikki and the response was immediate. Marinette nuzzled Tikki, bringing comfort to the kwami.

“Listen, I don’t blame you for not knowing since I feed you cookies when you need them. However, you need to understand your cookie stash and the bakery’s cookie stash are separate even if they are the same thing.“

“I’m really sorry, Marinette.“

Once again, Marinette nuzzled Tikki to let her know that she has been forgiven. “Since we are truly out of cookies now, help me to make them?“ she asked.

“Okay!“

“But promise me you won’t steal cookies anymore?“

“I promise!“

Fortunately, everything went well. With their combined efforts, Marinette and Tikki baked a lot of cookies, both for the bakery’s stock and their stash. Marinette even allowed Tikki to put as many chocolate chips on hers.

* * *

It wasn’t until several days later when trouble brewed again.

“Marinette, the cookies are missing again!“ Sabine cried.

“What, but how?“

Her mother sighed. “As usual, I’m not sure. I checked it last night and I was sure there’s still half of them. However, this morning, it’s all gone. Now I’m wondering if someone really broke into the bakery to eat the cookies.“

"Should I make more cookies then?”

Sabine shook her head. “Oh, no need this time. We still have plenty from the ones you have made. For now, just keep an eye in case it happens again.“

“All right.“

Later, back at her room, she confronted Tikki.

“Tikki, you promised me that you won’t do this again!“

“I’m sorry but I’m very hungry, Marinette!“

“Did you finish the cookie stash?“

“Unfortunately, yes.“

Marinette sighed.

* * *

It happened again.

“Tikki!“

Then, again.

“Tikki!“

Once more, again.

“Tikki!“

* * *

Tikki’s reasonings each time she was confronted was attributed to her hunger. It confused Marinette since she had doubled and occasionally tripled the amount of cookies Tikki was receiving from her.

How was it possible for Tikki to still be hungry?

* * *

When the cookies went missing for the fifth time, Marinette decided enough was enough. Marinette was not fond of scolding Tikki, but she was not comfortable with the growing concerns her parents had every time the incidents happened.

“We keep making cookies and the cookies keep disappearing for no reasons!“

“Even when we change the position of the jar, the cookies are missing!“

“How are the cookies still missing when it’s inside a locked cabinet?!“

“Even the packaged cookies are missing?!“

“Only crumbs are left behind!“

Her parents considered temporarily stopping the cookies production until they solve the issues since the loss outweighed the cost. However, while the cookies were not the bakery’s main attraction, it’s still one of their bestselling products.

If Marinette could slap herself, she would do it numerous of times.

* * *

Excusing herself from the bakery, Marinette returned to her room. Confronting Tikki would not be a pleasant conversation but what else was she supposed to do to stop Tikki from devouring every cookies in existence?

Starvation was an option but it’s cruel despite having the best intentions. Plus, Marinette needed Tikki to be ready in case they have to deal with unexpected akuma attacks. After all, a sluggish kwami would make a sluggish superhero.

Marinette also considered trapping Tikki inside an object but she knew it would be counterproductive. As demonstrated many times, Tikki could phase through objects with ease. Besides, Marinette would have to bring the object with her at all times and considering her tendency to misplace things as well as the experience when she lost Tikki, she’s not keen with this option.

“Ah, what am I going to do now?” she asked herself, opening the trapdoor to get inside her room. “Tikki, we need to talk about the cookies. You have to cut down on your excessive consumption. Maybe we should consider getting on a diet--“ the rest of her words died as she stared at what was in front of her.

Tikki was there but she wasn’t there alone.

Marinette found herself staring at three Tikkis.

“Are my eyes playing tricks?“ she asked.

The Tikkis shook their heads.

“Then, there’s really three of you?“ she clarified.

The Tikkis shook their heads again.

“I don’t understand.“

From the corner of the desk, Marinette heard Tikki’s voice calling for her. “Oh, that’s odd.” Then, she heard the same voice behind the storage chest. “Eh, wait a minute.” Next, the same voice called for her but now it’s from the bed.

Marinette shook her head, stepping back a few steps towards the wall. “H-hold on, I don’t understand. Why am I hearing multiple voices from multiple places? Tikki, what’s going on?“

“Please don’t freak out, Marinette.“ Tikki then turned around, calling out for the rest of the hiding Tikkis, from the desk, to the storage chest, to the bed, to all reveal themselves to Marinette. “I don’t understand it either, but a bright light appeared out of nowhere and when I opened my eyes, there’s a lot of me!“

Marinette gasped as she stared at even more Tikkis.

“How many of you are out here?“

“I’m guessing about thirty?“

Marinette screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind in the comments. :)
> 
> In the next chapter, maybe we will see Adrien dealing with Plagg's over-consumption of cheese? Plagg's a bit trickier since he already has a large stash of cheese. Or, perhaps you want to see how Marinette react to the waves of Tikkis invading her bedroom?
> 
> I accept suggestions for future chapters. Let's be honest, I don't know what I'm doing right now.


End file.
